The present invention relates to a doctor holder for a coating device used in coating a surface, like a web, in a paper making machine.
In a doctor holder disclosed in German Unexamined Published Application for Patent OS 28 22 682, there are projections by which the doctor strip is held in a groove in the doctor guide. These projections are provided on the doctor strip in the region of the edge of the strip that is remote from its scraping edge. In this way, the web of material can pull the doctor strip only in a given position. The doctor strip remains in that position during operation. In one embodiment, these projections can also be rivets with the customary round head. On the other hand, hook shaped flanges, which may also be provided at places which are partially punched out, are used as holding elements. By this development of the doctor strip, however, winding up of the doctor strip in a suitable manner is possible only with great difficulty, if at all. Furthermore, manufacture of the doctor strip with, for instance, rivet heads is very expensive and cumbersome.